Tobias' Duel World!
by MonkDB
Summary: Richard Tobias is a normal duelist of the age thirteen. He sleeps in class, etc. Until one day, his parents are taken captive, and he must rescue them! Chapter One is up!


1Notes: N/A

"There's a foul smell in the air..." said a man to himself. A boy

really...he had black hair, brown eyes, and an odd item on his wrist,

filled with cards...

Chapter One:

Rise of The Monk Fighter

'Yawn...boring...' thought Richard Tobias, who was right now

trying to sleep through his Social Studies class at school. He was

wearing the customary uniform-green button-up shirt...long grey

pants...a stupid belt...shirt tucked in...etc. But he hated tucking his

shirt in...so he untucked it, and wore a sweatshirt to hide it.

'Damn...' he thought, 'I can't wait to get home...so I can celebrate

my birthday...'

"Tobias!" yelled the teacher, "Wake up!"

Tobias groaned as he got up and 'paid attention'.

'Calling me by my last name...where does she get the nerve?' he

thought, frowning.

She then put up a sign on an ordinary piece of paper, which read:

NO SLEEPING

"Teachers!" he spat under his breath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man with an odd object on his wrist approached Castillero Middle

School, where Tobias is at the moment.

"Heh. Here it is..." he said under his breath, " Now all I need to do

is find this 'Richard Tobias' and someone important to him..."

He then started walking towards the school...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally..." said Tobias, "It's over..."

"Really!" said Gem, Tobias' best friend, "Would it kill you to pay

attention just one day?"

"On my birthday it would." He said, grinning.

"Hmph!" she stated, and then stalked away.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Tobias after her. When she didn't turn back, he

said, "Woman." And then proceeded to the cafeteria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he got there, he realized that a man was there, one he had never

seen before. He thought he was a guest, until he noticed two things

about this man. One: He didn't have a visitor's pass stuck to his

shirt. Two: He was wearing a duel disk. It was then he noticed a

third thing: Gem was shackled behind him.

"Gem!" he cried.

"Quiet." said the man, and Tobias was quiet, "You may have a

chance to rescue her."

"Who are you? What gives you the right to do this?" asked Tobias,

ignoring the previous command to be quiet.

"Quiet," said the man, "Or I will kill the girl without giving you a

chance to rescue her." Now that actually shut him up...but it didn't

stop his trembling.

"Now," said the man, "I trust you have your deck with you?"

"Yes..." said Tobias, "But I don't have a duel disk..."

"A simple matter to resolve." said the man, as he took out a second

duel disk, "Here, you may keep that. Now...place your deck in the

deck holder when I pass it to you."

He passed it to him, and Tobias put it on, and searched his backpack

for his deck. Then, he put it in the deck holder once he found it.

"Ready?" asked the man. (MLP: 4000)

"Yeah!" cried Tobias, fist in the air. (TLP: 8000)

"LET'S DUEL!" they both cried, drawing five cards.

"I'll go first." said the man, drawing his sixth card, "And now let's

see...what shall I do..."

As the man considered what his move should be, Tobias looked

over his own hand and tried to think of a strategy too.

'What do I do?' he thought.

"I've decided now what to do!" exclaimed the man, "I shall set two

face-down cards, and summon Scarr, Scout of Dark world

(500/500) in defense mode!"

The monster then appeared on the field. It was a gigantic red

creature which also had some greyish 'skin' underneath'. It's face

was fixed in a permanent scowl, and it had grey a tail, grey claws,

and grey feet. It was also ugly enough to wake the dead.

'In attack mode?' thought Tobias, 'How...odd...'

"My turn then ends." said the man, calmly.

"Alright!" said Tobias, "My move!" He swiped a card from his duel

disk, making the total amount of cards in his hand six.

"Okay...now I summon this! Giant Rat (1400/1450) in attack

mode!" he declared, as a rat the size of a human adult stepped forth,

holding onto it's skull that it carries around everywhere.

"E-ARGH!"it cried, baring it's fangs.

"Now go!" cried Tobias, "Attack! Fang of Death!"

The Giant rat then wrestled with Scarr, and eventually pinned him

down. Then, it drove it's fang into Scarr's body.

"Argh!" cried the man, as his Life points decreased. (MLP: 3100)

"Hmph." the man said, "My creature comes with a special ability.

When he is destroyed in battle, he allows me to get one dark world

monster from my deck, and add it to my hand. As long as it's level

four or lower, of course."

He then took his deck out of it's holder, and searched through it.

"Ah!" he cried, "Here's one! I choose Beiige, Vanguard of Dark

World!" he then added the ugly card to his hand, bringing it's size

up to four cards.

"Fine!" said Tobias, "I can now activate nobleman of

extermination! Removing one of your face-down cards from-"

"Not so fast!" said the man, "I activate...Dark Deal! When you

activate a normal spell card, I can pay 1000 of my life points

(MLP:2100) to change that card's effect from whatever it was, to

forcing me to discard a card from my hand! And the card I choose

is...random." He then shuffled his hand face-down, and randomly

picked one, and showed it to Tobias.

"Siilva?" asked Tobias.

"And now his effect activates!" exclaimed the man, "Special

Summoning him to the field (2300/ 1400) ! But wait, there's

more...his second effect now activates since it was _your _effect that

discarded him! You now must select two cards in your hand and

place them at the bottom of your deck!"

Tobias looked at his hand, selected two cards, and placed them at

the bottom of his deck.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn." Tobias declared,

leaving it at that.

"My draw!" said the man, as he drew a card from his duel disk,

"And it will be a good one! I play...Dark World Lightning! I now

may destroy one face-down card in play. Then, one card in my hand

is discarded to the graveyard...but this is not a cost. So this card is special summoned...GO! Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World

(1600/1300) !"

A creature looking similar to Siilva appeared. He had the same grey

skin, then same skeleton-like body, everything. The only difference

was that he was holding a spear, and not a giant dagger.

"Attack!" he declared, "Darkness spear burst!"

Giant Rat was destroyed as the spear hit it (TLP: 3800).

"Giant Rat's ability activates!" claimed Tobias, "I can now select a

monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck and

special summon it to the field. It also must be an earth monster.

Now go! Giant Rat number two!"

Another Giant Rat appeared to the field, being the same in both

appearance and points as it came up (1400/1450).

"Fine by me! Attack it Siilva!"

Siilva's dagger sliced the rat into several tiny pieces, all of them

bloody. (TLP: 2900)

"Now I use his effect to play...MONK FIGHTER!"

A man in a yellowish-brown training outfit appeared, his white hair

making him seem even fiercer than his glare was at the moment

(1300/1000).

"HAH!" laughed the man, "What a weak card! I can't believe that

the master ever said that you were strong! Oh, well...I end my turn

in any case."

'I only have one card in my hand...' thought Tobias, 'I better make

this draw count...'

He then drew, and said, "Now I play the spell card, pot of greed!

I'm now allowed to draw two extra cards!"

"Then draw your cards! 1, 2, or 3...it won't make a difference!"

"Oh, it won't, eh?" said Tobias, "I now sacrifice Monk Fighter, to

special summon...MASTER MONK!"

Monk Fighter disappeared as a man even stronger and fiercer

appeared. His hair, instead of at neck length, was past his shoulders.

Instead of a training shirt, he didn't have any shirt on at all. But you

could see his rippling muscles that could probably break giant rocks.

He was one of Tobias' key cards in his deck.

"So?" asked the man.

"I now activate my two equipment spell cards! Malevolent Nuzzler

and Legendary Black Belt!" he declared, holding up the cards and

then placing them in his duel disk.

A black belt the appeared next to Master Monk, and he tied it on.

After he finished, his nails then grew, giving him newfound

strength...(2600/1000).

"Now! Master Monk attacks Siilva, Warlord of Dark World!"

Siilva was then sliced into several pieces by the Master Monk's

claws, very much like the Giant Rat did.

"ARGH!" cried the man, as his life points decreased. (MLP: 1900)

"But that's not all!" said Tobias, "You now lose Life Points equal to

your destroyed monster's defense points, thanks to my Monk's

belt!" (MLP: 500)

"Heh..." said the man, "But I'm still alive for one more turn..."

"I don't think so!" said Tobias, "My Monk has an effect as well!"

"Oh, no..." whispered the man.

"I can attack with him twice! Which means...you're dead!"

The Master Monk then did to Beiige the same thing he did to Siilva.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" (MLP: -500)

"Now the belt!" yelled Tobias.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" (MLP: -

1800). He screamed loudly...as if he was really in pain, and then he

said, "Please forgive me master...no...no! Not that!

NNNNOOOOOO!" he then started to vanish, leaving no trace

behind, except for the duel disk he gave Tobias.

"Gem!" cried Tobias, as he went to get her.

When he got to her, he saw that she was safe. Unconscious perhaps,

but safe nonetheless. Then the feeling came.

"I have to get to my house..." he said, with a feeling of dread.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER ONE

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Preview:

Gem: What has happened...?...

Tobias: Those Bastards! My parents are gone, kidnaped! It looks like it was only recently, while I was in that duel...I must save them. No matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

End Notes: This. Is. My. Longest. Chapter. Ever. Of any story I've written, this one has the longest chapter so far. Damn...nearly thirteen pages! Oh, well...please R&R!


End file.
